rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CoolStar1998/Timeline of events since I joined
Hope your all doing good this month. I can't believe 2016 has gone by so fast and it's nearly Christmas again! After reading LexsJB's 'Big changes' blog, looking at the logos made me think about the wiki, so I wanted to look back over the last couple of years since I joined and how much it grew over the three years that I've been on. Then 2013 This was the year that I first joined the wiki. It started when I was searching up the 2011 RM titles, the Showtime Fairies, online and noticed one of the books linked to Rainbow magic wiki. I went to the page and noticed that it had false information of the fairies' appearances (the page for each fairy was made before the series was released in April 2011) but I thought it was true back then. I noticed the wiki more on the Google page, so I decided to check out all of the wiki but saw how deserted it was. Back then it was just navy blue and white and the only people creating pages (it was MLP and random pages) were anonymous users and two active users (one of them is now banned). I didn't find many pages related to RM, so I signed up in February 2013 and edited the pages, putting the correct information. About halfway through the year, I thought one of the pages Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy was changed, so I noticed a new user LexsJB and asked her about it. I was relieved to be told nothing had changed. We talked about random stuff as well as the wiki, since we were the only active users at the time. 2014 I spent most days editing, adding categories and adding more pages relating to the fairies published that year. I think it was the year when LexsJB adopted the wiki, so she was the first to become an Admin and made me an Admin since I was active a lot. So we teamed up to edit in Infoboxes and make most pages the same format. 2015 I wasn't active as much as I used to, since I was playing games and reading less. The wiki was deserted again since other users were busy and I only came on to edit very little, adding categories here and there. Now I have been editing a lot this year, since more books are due out. I am wondering if the series will ever end. A series (for example, the Harry Potter films and books) needs to stop at some point, otherwise people will get bored of the repetitiveness (except Harry Potter had the same wizards, just different settings and plot lines to keep it interesting). The RM books, now coming to it's 28th series the Candyland Fairies and it's 40-something Holiday Special, is kind of repeating the same plot. I find it's a shame the covers had changed over the years. I prefer the front covers of the Princess Fairies and Pop Star Fairies to the Friendship Fairies. Also the first few series (Rainbow, Weather, Petal) had jobs that sounded tradtional for fairies. Nowadays, jobs related to fashion and variety of animals (Pet Keeper, Animal Rescue, baby farm) makes it sound less magical. And like many users on this wiki, Rainbow Magic has been a part of my childhood. I collected the series since I was ten years old. I always went to WHSmith or Waterstones to buy them. There's now far too many to date, so I've been considering getting a few on my Kindle since my shelves are full of paperbacks. I may or may not call it a day on the RM series and stop collecting. I may keep them for the future if I have kids someday and teach them to read. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts